parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style)
Arthurrulez's movie-spoof of "Sleeping Beauty" Cast: * Princess Aurora/Briar Rose (Baby) - Rosie (A Troll to Central Park) * Princess Aurora/Briar Rose (Adult) - Claire Dearing (Jurassic World) * Prince Philip (Young) - Taran (The Black Cauldron) * Prince Philip (Adult) - Owen Grady (Jurassic World) * Flora - Blossom (Powerpuff Girls) * Fauna - Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls) * Merryweather - Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls) * Maleficent - Zelda (The Swan Princess III) * King Stefan - Dimitri (Anastasia) * Queen Leah - Anya/Anastasia (Anastasia) * King Hurbert - Vladimir (Anastasia) * Lackey - Wander (Wander Over Yonder) * Samson - Buck (Home on the Range) * Diablo the Raven - Mzingo (The Lion Guard) * Dragon Maleficent - Indominus rex (Jurassic World) * Maleficent's Goons - Huns (Mulan), Cauldron Born and Horned King's Guards (The Black Cauldron), Pirates (Peter Pan) and Frollo's Soldiers (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Forest Animals - Bambi, Faline, Friend Owl, Flower and Thumper (Bambi), Dinky and Boomer (The Fox and The Hound), Bia, Carla, Tiago, Jewel and Blu (Rio 1 and 2), Brer Rabbit (Song of the South) and The Crows (Dumbo) Gallery IMG_1248.png|Claire Dearing (Jurassic World) as Aurora New-jurassicworld-movie-still-1.jpg|Owen Grady (Jurassic World) as Philip Blossom powerpuff girls 2016.jpg|Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) as Flora Buttercup powerpuff girls 2016.jpg|Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) as Fauna Bubbles-0.png|Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) as Merryweather Magnificent Zelda.jpg|Zelda (The Swan Princess III) as Maleficent Dimitri2.jpg|Dimitri (Anastasia) as King Stefan Anastasia-0.jpg|Anya/Anastasia (Anastasia) as Queen Leah Vladimir Anastasia.jpg|Vladimir (Anastasia) as King Hubert Title-Wander-character left side.png|Wander (Wander Over Yonder) as The Lackey Buck.jpg|Buck (Home on the Range) as Samson Mzingo.png|Mzingo (The Lion Guard) as Diablo the Raven Taran Black Cauldron.png|Taran (The Black Cauldron) as Young Philip Rosie-0.jpg|Rosie (A Troll to Central Park) as Young Aurora Indominus Rex.jpg|Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) as Dragon Maleficent Bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-3223.jpg|Flower Bambi (Character) as Baljeet Rai .jpg|Bambi Bambi-bambi-5778390-1280-960.jpg|Faline Thumper in Bambi.jpg|Thumper Bambi-5c3669ea.jpg|Friend Owl (Bambi) 7A1830E2-BB0E-4A45-B051-94D84EECB5BE.JPG|Dinky and Boomer (The Fox and The Hound) Br'er Rabbit in Song of the South.jpg|Brer Rabbit (Song of the South) Crows (Dumbo).jpg|The Crows (Dumbo) Blu in Rio (2011).jpg|Blu Jewel rio.png|Jewel Bia-0.jpg|Bia Carla on tree.png|Carla Tiago.png|and Tiago (Rio 1 and 2) as The Forest Animals Frollo Guards.jpg|Frollo's Soldiers (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-2288-1-.jpg|Horned King's Army Blackcauldron576.jpg|Cauldron Born (The Black Cauldron) Pirate Crew.jpg|Pirate Crew (Peter Pan) huns.jpg|and Huns (Mulan) as Maleficent's Goons Soundtrack *"Main Title"/"Once Upon a Dream"/"Prologue" *"Hail to the Princess Claire Dearing" *"The Gifts of Happiness and Song"/"Zelda Appears"/"True Love Conquers All" *"The Burning of the Spinning Wheels"/"The Fairies' Plan" *"Zelda's Frustration" *"A Cottage in the Woods" *"Do You Hear That?"/"I Wonder" *"An Unusual Prince"/"Once Upon a Dream (reprise)" *"Magical House Cleaning"/"Blue or Pink" *"A Cupcake Revealed" *"Wine (Drinking Song)"/"The Royal Argument" *Claire Dearing Arrives"/"How to Tell Vladimir" *"Claire Dearing's Return"/"Zelda's Evil Spell" *"Poor Claire Dearing"/"Sleeping Beauty" *"Forbidden Mountain" *"A Fairy Tale Come True" *"Battle with the Forces of Evil" *"Awakening" *"Finale (Once Upon a Dream (third-prise))" *Reach for the Light (From Balto) Scenes *Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits ("Once Upon a Dream") *Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Part 2 - "In a Far Away Land Long Ago..." *Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Part 3 - "Hail to the Claire Dearing" *Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Part 4 - The Three Good Powerpuff Girls *Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Part 5 - The Gifts of Beauty and Song *Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Part 6 - Zelda Appears *Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Part 7 - Bubbles's Gift *Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Part 8 - The Powerpuff Girls' Plan *Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Part 9 - Zelda's Frustration *Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Part 10 - Claire Dearing's 16th Birthday *Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Part 11 -Claire Dearing in the Forest *Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Part 12 - Owen Grady Hears a Haunting Voice *Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Part 13 - "I Wonder" *Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Part 14 - Claire Dearing's Dream Owen Grady ("Once Upon a Dream") *Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Part 15 - Meanwhile, Back at the Cottage *Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Part 16 - Dueling Wands *Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Part 17 - Dimitri and Vladimir Toast the Future ("Skumps") *Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Part 18 - Owen Grady's Disappointing News *Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Part 19 - Claire Dearing Returns to the Castle *Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Part 20 - The Curse Is Fulfilled *Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Part 21 - The Sun Sets *Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Part 22 - Putting the Whole Castle to Sleep ("Sleeping Beauty") *Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Part 23 - Owen Grady Walks Into a Trap *Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Part 24 - In Zelda Domain *Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Part 25 - Zelda Visits Owen Grady in His Cell *Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Part 26 - The Escape From the Forbidden Mountain *Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Part 27 - A Forest of Thorns *Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Part 28 - Battle With the Forces of Evil *Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Part 29 - The Spell Is Broken *Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Part 30 - A Happy Ending *Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Part 31 - End Credits (Reach for the Light) In Loving Memories of: *Ken O'Brien *Marvin Miller *Ralph Wright *Candy Candido *Taylor Holmes *Barbara Jo Allen *Barbara Luddy *Bill Thompson *Bill Shirley *Verna Felton *Eleanor Audley Category:Arthurrulez Category:Sleeping Beauty Movie Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Movie Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Cast Video List